ninfomana
by pandorayoukai
Summary: ella no podia evitarlo, el se aprovecho, sin embargo el juego se convirtio en amor
1. Chapter 1

The nymph

Mi nombre es hinata hyuga, tengo 22 años y desde los 15 descubrí que soy *ninfómana, cuando supe de esa palabra, investigue ya que sentí miedo, pero al encontrar el significado, supe que se adecuaba a mí.

*Ninfómana: mujer con un deseo sexual exagerado

La primera vez que tuve sexo fue con un cuasi-novio, su nombre gaara no sabaku, un compañero de mi instituto, era tímido, silencioso a veces nos sentábamos durante los almuerzos sin decir una sola palabra, era cómodo.

No imaginaba que yo le gustase a él, más una tarde, en la que me quede tarde por culpa de mi club; le encontré infraganti. Masturbándose frente a mi asiento repitiendo mi nombre una y otra vez mientras su largo y grueso pene erupcionaba su semen caliente sobre la mesa, en todo ese tiempo lo único que pude hacer fue mirar, no supe en ese momento que era aquella cálida sensación que se escapaba de mi vagina, pero ver el rostro sonrojado y jadeante de gaara pareció gustarme, lo vi sacar un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la superficie, mis pies me llevaron justo a su lado; me miro con ojos aterrados, yo simplemente le ofrecí una ligera sonrisa

Hinata yo…

Se detuvo al ver que yo pasaba un dedo por la superficie de mi asiento recogiendo un poco de su semen, el olor era intenso algo que jamás había experimentado. Movida tanto por, la curiosidad como por, el cosquilleo en mi vagina humedecida lamí esa crema viscosa, el sabor salado y agrio de su semen me encanto

Quiero más gaara dame mucho mas

Me sentí extraña viendo su pene semi erecto fuera aun de su pantalón, comencé por tomarlo entre mis manos, sintiendo su textura, el rostro de gaara se volvió a sonrojar; su pene volvió a la vida su latido era cada vez más fuerte, la punta comenzaba a supurar una gota transparente e igual de viscosa que su semen, gaara salió de su sorpresa inicial y se volvió más agresivo arrancado de tajo los botones de mi blusa. Entonces me di cuenta que este sentimiento era excitación estaba demasiado perdida en mis sensaciones, para darme cuenta de que era correcto y que no, gaara y yo nos perdimos en la pasión, él me tomo por la cintura y devoro mis labios como si, fuesen comida y él un muerto de hambre, me apretaba los pechos con fuerza pero sin llegar al dolor y eso tenía a mis pezones duros, entonces él bajo su mano y llego a mis bragas. Solamente escuche un gemido saliendo de su boca

Estas muy mojada hinata, será más fácil para mi penetrarte.

Y eso exactamente hizo, me llevo al siguiente asiento donde me despojo de mis bragas, acto seguido me acostó en ese lugar, y bajo su cara a la altura de mi coño y comenzó a lamer como un poseso, aquella sensación, tan nueva como lo era todo me hizo sentir que enloquecería, tome sus rojizos cabellos en mis dedos apretándole donde más le necesitaba y entonces me invadió una sensación extraña, dolorosa y tan placentera que me tuvo gritando sin voz apretando el agarre de los suaves cabellos de gaara, un orgasmo que amortiguo el dolor que conlleva el perder la virginidad, este fue reducido a una mera molestia, las embestidas de gaara fueron constantes y daban justo en un lugar que me hacía apretar mi interior del placer, esto mismo, hacia que gaara gruñera y su rostro parecía afectado por un terrible dolor, no supe como pero mi voz salió en un mero susurro.

¿te duele, gaara?

No… es… maravilloso como tú, hinata, ahhhh

Su voz combinada con los embates dentro de mí me llevó nuevamente al clímax, de pronto sentí que algo caliente me llenaba por dentro, "eso también se siente muy bien". Pensé; gaara se desplomo como un fideo recocido sobre mí, jadeando e intentado recuperar el aliento, le aparte suavemente para poder ver su expresión, era exactamente la misma que tenía cuando se estaba dando placer a sí mismo, le sonreí

Hagámoslo otra vez, quieres

Decidí entonces que el sexo era divertido en total lo hicimos dos veces más.

Se escuchó el click de una grabadora apagándose, el hombre frente a ella le miraba con los ojos brillantes de lujuria eran unos ojos demasiado azules que incluso el cielo en verano empalidecía, sus cabellos rubios desordenados le daban la apariencia de recién levantado lo que le hacía ver sexy, su cuerpo un verdadero deleite para los ojos femeninos en especial por esa enorme erección que se mostraba a través de los pantalones de su traje que seguramente costaba mucho… estaba en forma a pesar que hinata sabía que le llevaba 10 años este hombre de 32 años era su doctor, Naruto Uzumaki , psicólogo especializado en el campo sexual,

Señorita hyuga le espero la para nuestra próxima sesión

Si, doctor…- Salí dando un especial contoneo a mis caderas enfundadas en un leggins de malla semi tramperamente elpodia ver lo que quisiera


	2. el antisocial parte 1 sasuke uchiha

Para empezar... Se me perdió el backup de este capítulo así que lo repetiré aunque puede, no, lo más seguro es que hayan cambios, lo haré a que se adapte al capítulo 3 que ya tengo listo.

 **SASUKE UCHIHA (el antisocial) parte 1**

Los días siguientes al despertar de mi vida sexual, fueron llenos de, descubrimientos, gaara me permitió explorar su cuerpo, descubriendo así tanto, sus secretos como sus puntos débiles, no tarde mucho en volverme una experta, aunque lo gracioso de todo es que mi propia timidez no desaparecía fuera de la cama, gaara decía que era adorable. A mi parecer gaara era muy extraño, nuestro primer año termino, y para mi mala suerte, me volví más dependiente del sexto, a veces gaara se iba por semanas a ver a sus hermanos alpaísdel viento, cuando se fue la primera vez, me desespere tanto que literalmente caminaba por las paredes, así que; cuando él volvió lo ataqué, lo mantuve en la cama por más de 8 horas, así fue entonces que gaara me llevó a una sex-shop, donde a pesar de ser menores de edad, nos permitieron, entrar. Yo que no estaba muy segura, de esto le pregunté nuevamente a mi cuasi novio para que fuera necesaria esa excursión.

\- ¿en serio gaara es realmente necesario esto?  
\- mmm... Sí.  
-¿por qué? Estas aquí verdad no quiero nada artificial si te tengo a ti...

Él se sonrojo, era muy lindo, seguimos observando un poco más, llevándonos al final dos consoladores, uno del tipo bala y otro un dildo de 25cm era interesante, quería pronto probarlos...

Estuvimos juntos 4 meses, le tome cariño a gaara pero por alguna razón no podía amarle, no podía negar que me sentía muy atraída por él. Entonces un día. gaara fue transferido al país del viento, al principio me sentí muy triste era mi amigo antes de cualquier cosa y dado que era el único que tenía me dolió mucho, pero,entendía que era por su propio bien, sus hermanos querían estar más tiempo con él, conocerle más, ya que, eran hijos de madres distintas, pero la tristeza que sentía se convirtió rápidamente en desesperación, a pesar de los consoladores que dejaron de funcionar en mí, a la semana que gaara se marchó, no podía ni siquiera llegar al orgasmo, se me hacia doloroso y la abstinencia, me ponía de malhumor, literalmente, golpeaba a cuanta pareja se me topará. Si tuviese a gaara seguramente esto no ocurriría.  
Los días pasaban y yo seguía peor, en realidad estaba por atacar a cualquiera que se me pusiera enfrente y tuviese un pene, así estaban las cosas, me propuse entonces que tenía que encontrar un nuevo "amigo de alcoba" pero del dicho al hecho hay un gran trecho, pase dos semanas más observando posibles víctimas… no, quiero decir... amigos, tenía apenas 4 candidatos pero la verdad el problema era como me acercaría a ellos

El primero… su nombre haku, un estudiante de otro curso su hermoso rostro y sus maneras suaves lo hacían casi, casi parecer una mujer pero he escuchado demasiados rumores de él y algunas chicas como para creer solamente en su apariencia, el único problema era su mejor amigo, zabuza Momochi era enorme y parecía el jefe de un grupo de yakuzas,

El segundo… tobirama senju, un estudiante de 3 años que a pesar de estar siempre peleando con su hermano mayor el profesor hashirama, es una leyenda en nuestra escuela por su vigor sexual, como lo sé, pues bien soy la chica invisible de mi clase y las demás chicas hablan de cosas extrañas sin percatarse de mi presencia, es así que me entero de todo esto… bien con tobirama tengo el leve problema de que es amigo de mi primo neji, así que, debo encontrar la manera de poder acercarme a él, sin que mi sobreprotector primo lo sepa.

El tercero… es kiba inuzuka, está en mi clase, mi amigo de la infancia nos distanciamos un poco debido a que tenía novias muy celosas, es mi primera opción debido a que hemos hablado anteriormente el problema es, que en este momento está de novio de una chica llamada ayame que no conozco pero descartando a la chica, es mi opción más factible.

Y el cuarto y el ultimo, por ende más difícil… sasuke uchiha, igualmente está en mi clase, y por ese motivo se cuán difícil es acercarse a él, un antisocial de primera, todas y no exagero todas las chicas de la escuela suspiran por él, mmm… aunque no negare que es muy atractivo, tiene un aura algo sombría y siempre, te mira a los ojos con evidente desprecio, pero lo extraño es que yo nunca he visto que me mire por más de dos segundos, otro hecho que me asegura será bastante difícil tener contacto con él.

Pero no tengo más tiempo estoy desesperada, tanto así, que tengo en mi mochila mi dildo de 25 cm. Y una botellita pequeña llena con lubricante, durante mi almuerzo debo encontrar el lugar más adecuado para masturbarme sé que no tiene caso pero espero que la emoción de ser descubierta me ayude a llegar al orgasmo… 1 hora y media después por fin el esperado descanso llegó, llevó la bolsita de mi "almuerzo" conmigo, busco un lugar apartado de los lugares comunes que los demás estudiantes frecuentan, me dirijo al edificio abandonado tras el gimnasio, el lugar está hecho un desastre pero tiene una vista fantástica hacia el vestidor de los chicos, pueda que tenga suerte y logre ver a alguno de ellos desnudo o mejor bañándose. De solo pensar en eso siento la humedad bajando por mis muslos, es emocionante el pensamiento de masturbarme en un lugar donde podría ser encontrada.

Así que subo al tercer piso donde hay un aula que da exactamente a la ventana de las duchas ahí veo a los alrededores para asegurarme que no hayan profesores cerca, no habiendo moros en la costa saco de la bolsa mi dildo color aguamarina, es del mismo color que los ojos de gaara, me acomodo cerca de un ventanal que esta justo frente a una de las duchas donde precisamente se esta bañando uno de mis objetivos, haku... Mi coño se comienza a mojar mas de imaginarme a haku mirando como me masturbó, colocó un buen chorro de lubricante en mi "gaara n°2" como bautice al artefacto, bajo mis bragas empapadas y subo las piernas a ambos extremos de el ventanal, debo tener mucho cuidado de no permitir que vea mi rostro solo quiero verlo sin que el mi reconozca, es sencillo puesto que el vidrio esta opaco y sucio, comienzo a penetrarme lentamente, mientras observó como haku se lava su abdomen puedo ver todo su cuerpo desnudo desde su cabeza hasta las rodillas, y aunque él no este tan bien dotado como gaara, tiene un cuerpo hermoso, estilizado y levemente musculoso justo como debe ser un nadador, mi coño comienza a apretar el consolador el cual esta vibrando y girando dentro de mi, veo que haku, mira hacia atrás al parecer alguien mas ha llegado, guiandome por su expresión veo que le alegra, observo mientras mi vibrador subo la intensidad, estoy frustrandome; nuevamente no seré capaz de llegar al climax, mientras, veo que el recién llegado no es otro mas que zabuza, al igual que haku está completamente desnudo, él es todo lo contrario que su amigo alto, con un cuerpo bien construido, tiene múltiples cicatrices en su pecho y brazos, eso debería restarle belleza pero tiene el efecto contrario, se ve muy masculino, estaba a punto de rendirme y aunque el vibrador me mantenía en un estado algido en mi excitación, sabia que no cruzaría el borde. De pronto algo cambio, dentro de las duchas algo interesante comenzó frente a mis ojos, haku fue violentamente empujado contra la pared, el agua fue apagada, zabuza besó al chico con pasión, no ví, en ningún momento que el mas pequeño hiciera algo por alejarlo al contrario enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y correspondió, todo lo que zabuza le hacia, mi cuerpo que estaba en vilo explotó, al ver a ambos hombres solo besarse mi cuerpo semi laxo estaba sensible pero aun deseaba mas, queria nuevamente sentir esa adrenalina que mi cuerpo expulsaba en ese preciso momento. Para mi mala suerte la campana sonó y regrese a clases pero al llegar a mi asiento, descubrí una carta sobre mi libro de texto, la abrí y el contenido decía así.

" nunca imagine, que la mojigata hyuga fuese tan ardiente, si no quieres que cuente lo que vi en el edificio abandonada ven al salón de detención al terminar la escuela."

Tu ahora mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha.

Leí eso y observe la astuta mirada de sasuke, su sonrisa sabionda me erizo la piel al tiempo que me excitaba, "bien", pensé, "eso podría ser bueno".

Naruto apagaba la grabadora donde el relato de su paciente, terminaba mientras apretaba la carpeta con un nombre en especifico, la mirada de sus ojos denotaba molestia.

"Vaya si la vida no es una mierda con las coincidencias" se dijo el doctor pa _ra si mismo_


	3. el antisocial parte 2

_El antisocial (parte 2)_

 _ **En esta parte hinata solo aparecerá mencionada, lo haré esta vez en**_

 _ **dos partes la primera con el punto de vista de naruto y la segunda**_

 _ **desde el de sasuke**_

 _Naruto se debatía en su oficina mientras chequeaba las citas que le correspondían ese día, estaba viendo el nombre que su secretaria ten ten le había colocado de ultimo minuto._

 _Era una mierda la casualidad._

 _Sasuke uchiha... paciente referido por el doctor Kabuto Yakushi._

 _motivo de la referencia ... emergencia medica acaecida al referido doctor_

 _sin comentarios, eso no me olía bien, le daba curiosidad conocer a este sujeto pero al mismo tiempo sabia que lo odiaría de inmediato,_

 _bueno ahí va la regla de "no predisponer" por la ventana, todo era por ella, la bendita mocosa Hyuga, bien, cerro de golpe la carpeta que contenía toda información del sujeto y se preparo para comenzar su día, paciente tras paciente entraron y salieron, estaba al borde esperando al susodicho uchiha, entonces tocaron la puerta y el se tenso en su asiento;_

 _\- pase adelante_

 _El hombre que atravesó la puerta media 1.95 cm, pesaba aproximadamente 80 kilos y se veía como un maldito modelo todo su cuerpo era una escultura, si el mismo fuese mujer lo más seguro es que babearía, recomponiéndose a sí mismo, mostró su sonrisa profesional_

 _\- por favor señor uchiha siéntese mi nombre es Naruto..._

 _\- ya sé cuál es tu nombre, acaso piensas que me tomaría la molestia de venir con un loquero sin saber su maldito nombre, guárdate tus modales educados viejo. - naruto apretó los dientes con fuerza este mocoso no llevaría la batuta en esta sesión, "que gustos tan pobres tienes hinata" pensó "soy mejor que él", volvió a pensar..._

 _\- bien entonces sasuke kuuun... - alargo la frase solo para vengarse lo que le gano una mirada asesina de parte del mocoso..._

 _\- podrías por favor, relajarte un poco haremos esta sesión fácil y rápida así podrás decirme la razón de tus problemas_

 _\- seguramente ya has leído mi expediente no te hagas el ignorante ni me trates como un niño, tendencia suicidas lo llamo kabuto._

 _Cuestiones de vida estresantes, como problemas serios a nivel financiero o en las relaciones interpersonales_

 _Las personas que intentan suicidarse con frecuencia están tratando de alejarse de una situación de la vida que parece imposible de manejar. Muchos de los que cometen intento de suicidio están buscando alivio a:_

 _Sentirse avergonzado, culpable o como una carga para los demás._

 _Sentirse como víctima._

 _Sentimientos de rechazo, pérdida o soledad. BLAH BLAH BLAH_

 _es lo que está escrito en ese informe ¿cierto narutoooo?_

 _\- así es pero dime es cierto, en lo personal si me permites dar mi_

 _Opinión; no creo que alguien como tu desee acabar con su vida, dime sasuke ¿tienes a alguien a quien amar?_

 _\- y eso a ti que te importa... oye eres un loquero de lo mas extraño, sabias_

 _\- por supuesto, pero solo sacia mi curiosidad ok._

 _\- tsk... eres de lo más molesto viejo, pero ya quieres saberlo espero estés preparado._

 _\- lo estaré, anda cuenta._

 _Naruto preparo su grabadora colocándola en la mesa en el centro,_

 _Sasuke, solo enarco una de sus cejas y se encogió de hombros, naruto regreso a su asiento y se concentro en las expresiones de su paciente temporal, este se sentó apoyando los pies en la misma mesa donde la grabadora descansaba se cruzó los brazos por sobre el pecho y adopto una pose que denotaba indiferencia, "interesante" fue el pensamiento de naruto. Entonces el uchiha comenzó su historia._

 _\- si me preguntas si amo a alguien, mi respuesta es no. pero conozco el sentimiento, es doloroso, desconsolador y trae consigo sentimientos de posesión y egoísmo. fui transferido a cierta preparatoria por cuestiones familiares, al principio todo fue tranquilo, no tenía grandes amigos pero los chicos estaban bien, después de un tiempo note que recibía exageradas confesiones de amor de las chicas, no tenia sentimientos por ninguna así que las rechazaba, lo que me gano el desprecio de los chicos, no me importo, me convertí en un lobo solitario no por elección, pero eso tampoco me importo, todas las chicas me perseguían y acosaban e incluso llegaron a seguirme a casa, era realmente aterrador, pero entonces, algo impactante me ocurrió. La conocí a ella a Hinata hyuga. La chica mas simple, y sosa que conocí, estudie con ella en la misma clase desde que ingrese al instituto, su pelo negro estaba cortado hasta su cuello y pequeños mechones mas largos caían por su cara, sus ojos de un color, que nunca había visto, su piel era tan pálida que sus cabellos negros absorbian la luz dándoles un brillo azulado era bonita, pero no una belleza apabullante. En fin, era sosa, pero por alguna razón era a la primera que buscaba cuando entraba al salón, siempre llegaba temprano, y siempre estaba con ese inadaptado, un chico de otra ciudad que parecía enamorado de ella, no. Realmente estaba enamorado de ella solo un tonto no se daría cuenta y por lo visto ella no lo notaba, pero, de un momento a otro la relación entre ellos cambió, fue un sutil y muy pequeño cambio, pero estaba ahí y por alguna razón me molesto todavía mas, hubieron muchas cosas que cambiaron para mi, mis padres murieron. Mi hermano se hizo cargo de las empresas de mis padres, por ese tiempo me refugie en lo único que pude y que estaba al alcance de mis posibilidades, las mujeres, comencé a tener sexo con cualquiera, que estuviese dispuesta. Incluso lo hice con dos de mis maestras y con la directora del instituto pero no podía sentirme satisfecho.- naruto que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio le preguntó_

 _\- ¿sentirte satisfecho, en que sentido?_

 _\- no lo sé, solamente. Me sentía frustrado, y nada me complacia._

 _entonces una cosa cambió, el chico que siempre estaba con ella se fue a otra ciudad, entonces, vi mi oportunidad, pero algo no me permitía acercarme._

 _Entonces un día le seguí , ella se encamino al edificio antiguo del colegio, ahí me mantuve fuera de su visra , nunca imaginé que sacara de la bolsa de su almuerzo un enorme vibrador y un bote de lubricante, no soy voyeurista, pero por alguna razón no pude apartar mis ojos de ella comencé a excitarme, y me masturbe viendola , pero mientras yo estaba por llegar ella parecía frustrada, parecía que sufría, incluso pensé en acercarme pero lo descarte y cuando menos me lo esperaba ella se corrió y yo con ella. Me fui antes de que lo notara, entonces pensé que seria interesante conocer mas profundamente a la hyuga. Por lo que le deje una nota haciéndole saber que había sido descubierta._

 _La alarma de mi reloj sonó, dejando a sasuke a media oración, lo que para mi estaba bien, otro poco mas y lo mataba, mocoso chantajista, y aunque la curiosidad me mataba esto terminaba acá._

 _\- bien, sasuke, dejemoslo hasta aquí hoy te esperó mañana a esta hora ¿te parece bien?_

 _\- tsk. Como quieras. Sólo una cosa, si alguien se entera de lo que tu y yo hemos hablado te mato._

 _\- es secreto profesional y lo sabes no hablaré con nadie_

 _\- ya he escuchado eso antes_

 _Con eso sasuke se marchó. Y me di cuenta entonces porque Kabuto estaba en el hospital, merecido lo tienes._

 _ **Bien unas palabritas antes de todo, lo siento por la tardanza con el trabajo el atender al marido buscar gatos fugitivos etc. Se me complica un poco avanzar así que he decidido publicar los miércoles y viernes así puedo ponerme al día con mis historias gracias por la comprensión y por favor sigan leyendo mis disparatadas historias gracias**_

 ** _pandorayoukai_**


End file.
